


They've Got Movie Sign

by mikkimouse



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Voltron Fluff Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Keith had never been much of a movie person. He'd seen a few with his dad when he was little, but it wasn't like they had a cinema in the middle of the desert, and Galaxy Garrison hadn't held a lot of movie nights. So he wasn't really sure why everyone else was so excited about a movie night in the castle, other than it meant a well-deserved break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of [Voltron Fluff Week](http://voltronprompts.tumblr.com/post/156633863978/sovoltron-prompts-will-be-having-another-event), for the prompt "movie night." (Yes, I'm a little late with the posting.) Thank you to bleep0bleep and paintedrecs for looking it over! <3
> 
> Title is, obviously, a reference to MST3K because GUESS WHO'S BEEN BINGE-WATCHING THE NEW SEASON. (Hint: it's me.)

Keith had never been much of a movie person. He'd seen a few with his dad when he was little, but it wasn't like they had a cinema in the middle of the desert, and Galaxy Garrison hadn't held a lot of movie nights. So he wasn't really sure why everyone else was so excited about a movie night in the castle, other than it meant a well-deserved break.

"We're watching what now?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch where most of the others had already sprawled out.

Allura waved her hand over the screen in the lounge, and the image of two Alteans in a loving embrace flickered to life. " _Love Amongst the Juniberries_ ," she said. "It was my favorite play as a child; I can't believe we have a recorded copy in the castle's memory banks."

"Really?" Lance sounded skeptical. "You couldn't have found a recorded copy of something with a little more, I don't know, action?" 

Allura sent him a withering glare. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I would be entertaining five teenagers from Earth ten thousand years after my planet was destroyed. I didn't have the foresight to ensure adequate entertainment." 

Lance had the decency to look sheepish, and he sank onto the couch and leaned against Hunk. "So, _Love Amongst the Juniberries,_ huh?" 

Allura beamed. "I must have seen it a thousand times. It's the most _romantic_ story." 

"Is it the kind of romantic where they live happily ever after or the kind of romantic where they die in each other's arms at the end?" Pidge asked. 

Allura spun around at her, mouth agape. " _Dying?_ What kind of awful romantic stories do you have on Earth?" 

Pidge smothered a laugh. "Remind me never to show you _Romeo and Juliet_." 

Shiro walked into the lounge, balancing two bowls of snacks on one arm and a tray of drinks on the other. He took one look at Allura's horrified face and stopped. "What in the world did I miss?"

Keith jumped up and grabbed the tray of drinks. "Pidge told Allura about romances where they die at the end." 

Shiro smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I think those are called tragedies." 

Allura huffed and walked over to plop onto the couch beside Pidge. "Well, whatever they are, this isn't one of them. _Love Amongst the Juniberries_ is one of the most famous Altean romances. In fact, it's based on one of our world's earliest stories—" 

She launched into an excited explanation of the history of the work, and Keith helped Shiro distribute the drinks and snacks. Well, really, he held the drinks out within reach of everyone and let them take their own, and then grabbed one for himself and one for Shiro. He went back to his spot at the end of the couch. 

Shiro sat down next to him. "So, how do you feel about romantic movies?" 

Keith shrugged. "I've never watched one." 

Shiro drew back, eyebrows raised. "Really? Not once?" 

The disbelief was palpable, and Keith shifted slightly away, raising his drink like a barrier. "Never had a reason to." 

Shiro stretched his arm across the back of the couch, like he was trying to apologize. "Well, provided this is as good as Allura says it is, it should be pretty fun." 

The action brought him closer, so that he was leaning into Keith's space. Surreptitiously, Keith scooted toward him, pulling his leg up so Shiro could get nearer. If he wanted to. 

Shiro took a bowl of chips and set it between them. His smile made Keith's heart flip. "Do you mind sharing?" 

Keith shook his head, and hid his own smile behind his drink. "Just don't eat all the chips." 

Shiro smirked. "No promises." 

Five minutes into the movie, Shiro's arm dropped from the back of the couch to the back of Keith's shoulders, and stayed there. Keith let himself relax, inch by inch, until he sank into Shiro's side. He half-expected Shiro to move away, but instead, his arm tightened around Keith, just a fraction. 

Keith rested his head on Shiro's shoulder and watched the rest of the movie with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
